


Sojusznicy

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Michał i Lucyfer wpadają na siebie przypadkiem już po nawiązaniu koalicji. Okazuje się, że być może odbudowanie więzi między nimi nie jest całkiem niemożliwe.
Relationships: Lucyfer & Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 2





	Sojusznicy

**Author's Note:**

> To skandal jak mało jest fików w fandomie skupiających się na tej realcji, a tak dużo jest do napisania. Przed upadkiem, po upadku, jak musieli się dogadywać jako sojusznicy. (To skandal jak ogólnie mało fików jest w tym fandomie, ale to inna sprawa:)) Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy całkiem randowo, za dużo na drabbla, za mało na coś dłuższego, także powstało coś pomiędzy.

Niewątpliwym atutem domów uciechy Asmodeusza było to, że poza oczywistymi usługami zmęczeni goście mogli odpocząć w grocie solnej, w półmroku, przy relaksującej muzyce i delikatnym szumie wody. Tak też postąpił Lucyfer, zmęczony nie tyle oddawaniem się rozrywkom, co mniej lub bardziej udanymi próbami zaprowadzenia czegoś na kształt pokoju i stabilizacji w miejscu zwanym Głębią. Na moment mógł zapomnieć o ciężarze odpowiedzialności i wszystkich związanym z tym problemach. Chwilowy spokój został przerwany przez przybycie Michała, praktycznie nagiego poza narzuconym w pośpiechu białym, puchatym szlafrokiem, wyglądającego na równie zaskoczonego obecnością drugiego archanioła, co Niosący Światło.

-Myślałem, że nikogo tu nie ma- odezwał się pierwszy rudzielec, cały czas stojąc w drzwiach, przerywając niezręczne milczenie.

-Jak widać nie do końca- odpowiedział spokojnie Imperator. -Ale jest tu więcej niż jeden leżak.

Michał się zawahał. Luc to rozumiał. Rudzielec pewnie nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji. Pewnie w ogóle nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Z pewnością nie wybrałby się do Głębi gdyby nie spotkanie koalicji i pewnie od samego przylotu marzył o powrocie do Nieba. Albo na Ziemię. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej, co nie jest Głębią. W końcu jednak podjął decyzję (Lucek był praktycznie pewny, że zrobił tak dlatego, żeby nikt nie mógł go posądzić o ucieczkę) i usiadł obok byłego przyjaciela, a obecnie sojusznika z rozsądku.

Lucyfer nie miał mu tego za złe. On sam miał czas wszystko przeanalizować, gniewać się, buntować, oskarżać Michała o nielojalność, winić za swoje obecne położenie i w końcu pogodzić się z faktami i żyć dalej. Nie wiedział, czy obecny Pan Zastępów doszedł do podobnych wniosków, ale nie podejrzewał, żeby Michał zmienił się aż tak bardzo. Zawsze działał szybciej niż zdążył pomyśleć. Niosący Światło nie podejrzewał go o dogłębną analizę tego, co zaszło, bo dla Michasia wszystko było zawsze czarno-białe i tego Luc mu zazdrościł. O ile prostszy byłby świat bez rozważania wszystkich za i przeciw, odcieni szarości.

-Jesteś bardzo spokojny- powiedział Michał siadając obok.

-Imperatorowi nie wypada inaczej.

-Imperatorowi, co? Jak się czujesz jako najwyższa władza?

-Średnio. Ma to swoje plusy, ale ten cały burdel jest na mojej głowie.

Pan Zastępów zaśmiał się krótko, ale po chwili spoważniał.

-Myślałem, że zechcesz mnie udusić gołymi rękami.

-Zabawne, myślałem, że to właśnie ty zechcesz zrobić coś takiego. Uprzedzam, jestem dalej w formie.

-Nie podejrzewałem cię o nic innego. Raz żołnierz, zawsze żołnierz?

-Dokładnie. Tylko teraz w pakiecie z innymi zajęciami. Masz szczęście zajmować się tylko jednym sektorem.

-Myślałam, że już cię nigdy nie zobaczę- wyznał Michał.

-Wzajemnie. A jednak oto tu jesteśmy, nawet jeśli wolałbym żeby okoliczności były lepsze.

-Myślisz, że Jasność powróci?- zapytał z wahaniem połączonym z nadzieją Pan Zastępów.

-Kto to wie- odpowiedział Lucyfer. Po tylu tysiącleciach na Dole nie powinno go to obchodzić, a jednak…

-I co teraz będzie, partnerze?

-Też chciałbym to wiedzieć, sojuszniku.


End file.
